Audrey Valentine
Audrey Valentine "I know that Draco has done and made a lot of mistakes, but he is still a human being. You can say that he is evil, I say he is just misunderstood. Every creature has a heart. No one was born evil." -Audrey standing up for Draco Audrey Rosemary Valentine '''(b. 24 December, 1979) was a Britisch Muggle-Born witch and the first magical being of the Valentine family. At a young age a orphan and raised by her grandmother: Rosemary Valentine. From birth, Audrey had a good heart and spirit, and her grandmother raised her like a lady, but with kindness. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991-1997 and was sorted into the House of Hufflepuff. During her time there, she made friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, the Weasley family, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Cedric Diggory, but grew romantic feelings for Draco Malfoy. She became in her fifth year a prefect of her house, and joined Dumbledore's Army. In her sixth year she was the only support that Draco had. In that year they became a couple, until the death of Albus Dumbledore. Audrey went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to hunt Horcruxes. She fought bravely in the Battle of Hogwarts, and was able to reunite with Draco. After the war, she married Draco and had later one child, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. '''Biography Early Life (1979-1980) Audrey Rosemary Valentine was born on 24 December, 1979, to Brian and Jane Valentine (née Miller), who came from the wealthy family of Valentine. Both families were Muggles, having no related families of the Wizarding World. However, on 31 October, Brian and Jane came in a car crash and did not make it, leaving their only daughter now in the care of her grandmother, Rosemary Valentine. Audrey was raised to be an elegant young lady, but treat every person and creature with kindness. It never came that Audrey was spoiled by her grandmother. Whenever she got a gift, she was grateful and treated it with great care. When the time came that Audrey's letter came from Hogwarts, her grandmother forbid her to go there, thinking that magical powers of Audrey would ruin the Valentine reputation. But thanks to Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper of Hogwarts, Audrey did manage to go to Hogwarts. Hogwarts years (1991-1997) First year "Sorry, I don't think I have properly introduced myself. My name is Valentine, Audrey Valentine. It's a pleasure to meet you." -Audrey introducing herself to Draco When Audrey went to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies in 1991, she was with Hagrid and with Harry Potter, who she quickly got friends with. Both she and Harry met Draco Malfoy in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Though Draco was more in conversation with Harry, both him and Audrey did make eye-contact. Later in life, Draco would admit that when he saw Audrey for the first time, he was star strucken by her. Later on, they properly met at the Hogwarts Express. Even though he gave a pretty bad attitude, Audrey still gave him a chance. Harry, however, did not like it and turned Draco down, thus creating a rivaly between, which would later turn into one of getting Audrey to love one of them. At Hogwarts, Audrey was sorted into Hufflepuff. She made lots of friends already in Hogwarts, such as: Harry, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and most of Hufflepuff House. She was though very strange friends with Draco, he was polite to her, but it was clear to see for anyone that Draco obviously was having a crush on Audrey. Trying to impress her, Draco challenged Harry for a Wizard's duel, after Harry had caught Neville's Remembrall during their first Flying lesson. This was actually intended to get Harry into trouble, being out past curfew. Draco's hatred towards Harry only increased when Harry became the Gryffindor Seeker of his house. And Harry hated Draco even more because of his bullying. Later in that school year, Audrey helped Harry to smuggle Hagrid's pet dragon Norbet out of the castle, but sadly, both she, Harry, Hermione, and Neville were caught out of bed, thanks to Draco. The five of them had to serve detention with Hagrid, finding a wounded unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. Audrey went with Draco and Harry to look for it, having the two boys bicker at each other. They come eventually across the now dead unicorn, with Voldemort, who inhabited the body of Quirinus Quirrell, drinking it's blood. Draco, who was scared to death, grabbed Audrey's hand and pulled her away from danger. She did break out of his grip, and rushed back to Harry to help him. In the end, Voldemort was gone, but Draco had rushed back to Audrey and begged her to never do something dangerous again. Around the end of the school year, Audrey helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione with finding the Philosopher Stone before Voldemort. Audrey faced every challenge and stayed by Harry's side the whole time. She had hidden herself whilst Harry got the stone. But when Quirrel attacked him, Audrey came to the rescue. Harry threw the stone to her, while he tried to get Quirrel off him. When Harry later fainted, Audrey helped him to get him to the Infirmary. For her dedication, bravery, and outstanding loyalty, Audrey won for Hufflepuff House sixty points. Second Year "If you ever say that foul word again, I will never forgive you!" -Audrey threatening Draco after he said to Hermione Mudblood Before her second year begun, Audrey spended the last part of her summer with the Weasley's. She helped with the escape of Harry and went with them to Diagon Alley.